Open up your eyes
by SimoneRose
Summary: Songfic! “Open up your eyes”, from the MLP Movie! I thought this would be cool! Please listen with the song if you can! If not, listen to the song first then read. If you have other songs please tell me them! (Includes info on possible continuation and new series!)
1. Open Up Your Eyes (RW)

**Heylo guys! I know I said I would get this rewrite out in a 48 hr time limit... yea sorry. I had a lot go down so I didn't have the time. It's here now and that's what counts! Right? Anyways, I just wanted to remind everyone that because of a review that did point out a few copyright problems (but was rude in the way they presented the issues) I decided to rewrite this one-shot. If you would like the original I will PM to anyone that asks! Thanks ya'll! Hope you like the rewrite!**

 **(P.S. keep a look out for the first story of my new series! Black Ice: Darkness within!)**

 **0303030303030303030303**

Lloyd banged against the bars of his cage. The metal prevented his powers from breaking through. He blasted the cage with everything he had, with no result.

Once the light faded from the blast, he saw his captor walking down the steps. Zane turned towards Lloyd, a mischievous smile on his usually neutral face. His dark blue cape trailing behind him like a shadow.

Zane walked up to Lloyd's cage and ran his fingers along the bars. "Aw, the Green ninja without his team! What ever shall he do?"

Lloyd snarled at Zane. 'How could he do this to me. How could he do this to us!'

"No way out for little, human, Garmadon."

"Why are you doing this?! You're a ninja! A hero! Zane you're just as human as me!"

Zane summoned his powers and grabbed Lloyd by his suit. "I'm nothing like you!", he growled. A new anger in his glowing eyes. He closed them quickly.

The nindroid let go of Lloyd and leaned back. With regained composure he said, "I'm more than you'll ever be."

Lloyd's eyes were riddled with confusion, anger, and sadness. He couldn't believe that of all his brothers, Zane would turn.

Zane began to strut around Lloyd's cage. "It's time you learned a lesson child... if you dare to accept my advice.

Don't ever count on anybody. Not citizens or your, so called, family. I once had friendship. Had a place among this land."

Zane laughs and sighs. "But those were the foolish dreams, of a droid who was blinded by heroism. So let me tell you one thing, boy... you need to open up your eyes. See the world as it is and not for the lies your uncle has bestowed upon you! Join me, and I will see that you are high in my command."

"I will save you from.. whatever this is Zane. I'll help you!"

Zane spins Lloyd's cage.

"OPEN UP YOUR EYES! Do you not see that you cannot continue this way! It only leads to devastation! Give up Ninjago. It's time you grow up young Garmadon."

Zane takes Lloyd's face in his cold hand.

"Come now little one, you must understand. You will only prevail in life once you open up your eyes." Zane created images with his powers. Small figures formed in the palm of his hand.

"I started out the same as you. With simple naive trust."

The image showed a dark figure. The dark figure began looking around and eventually gave up on what it was trying to find.

"I was never shielded from the many ways that life is unfair."

The dark figure then became happy as a light figure appeared. The two figures danced, played, and ate together. They seemed to be best friends.

"There was a moment when my life was placed on hold. Then I realized, if you depend on others, you'll never earn your place in this world."

The image showed the light figure stabbing the dark one in the back after a walk together. The light figure laughed as the dark one began to crack and fall apart. It left the dark one to die, but the dark one refused to die. It healed, and became stronger.

"I took my first steps towards my own path. I left my friend, who became my enemy. I wish I could have seen his face when I first attacked. Then again, I prefer to be alone when dealing with matters."

Zane clenched his hand and turned to Lloyd. Lloyd could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. There was something else. Something he couldn't quite place. His eyes were different somehow.

"Open your eyes child. See the world from where I stand. Above all others. Mighty. While you could be a high ranking official, I'm afraid you'll have to get comfy. Unless, you open up your eyes."

"Never."

Zane used his powers to flip a switch as he turned to the stairs. "I'll see you at the top Lloyd."

The cage shuddered and the chain started to uncoil and pull the cage up.

Zane grabbed the cage before it went above the platform he was on. He grabbed Lloyd's face once more.

"Come now little one... Open up your eyes!"

Zane released the cage and the cage rose higher and higher. Lloyd looked longingly at his ex-brother. Then he noticed it. The dark purple hue to Zane's eyes. It wasn't Zane doing this. It was the Overlord.

Zane called one last time. "See you at the top!"

Lloyd saw the top near. His eyes filled with fear. He wasn't ready. He knew how to save his brother! His family! But it was too late. He reached the top and reality struck him.

Ninjago was covered in ice. Black ice crawled up to the highest skyscraper. Lloyd's eyes filled with tears. He sucked it up as he heard Zane reach the top of the steps. The nindroid stopped next to Lloyd's cage and smiled triumphantly.

Lloyd looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Overlord. I never knew what the First Spinjitzu Master did to you."

"I saw the truth. My one friend tried to murder me. But I'm not the dead one.", The Overlord growled.

Lloyd sighed and slid down to the bottom of his cage. He stared at the iced over city.

"Face it ninja. If this droid hadn't failed at killing me, we wouldn't be here now."

Lloyd glared daggers at The Overlord. "Zane didn't fail. I failed at killing you first. You should have possessed me."

The Overlord chuckled darkly. "Possessed? No no, I am not possessing the droid. I have become the droid. We share a mind, body, and soul. The only reason you aren't dead now is because of him. Still... I am the stronger side. Your petty friends should quit before they get hurt."

Lloyd looked at the city. He could faintly see a four headed dragon flying towards The Overlord's air ship. He smiled. "Zane's stronger than you think he is, and ninja never quit."


	2. Continuation?

**Heylo! Thanks to a few different reviews I have decided to continue this as it's own story! I'll be starting up my new series Black Ice soon within the next few weeks. I'm going to give you all a quick preview into the first story of the series, Darkness Within! I hope you like it! Review below! (Also follow and fav!)**

 _30303030303303030303003030303_

"Okay look, I'm not trying to be rude or anything. I'm just saying that it looks very very stupid."

"Nobody asked your opinion Cole! I think it looks amazing. Tell him Nya!"

"Jay, darling, I agree with Cole. It looks... not good."

"WHAT?! Scarfy does NOT look bad! Do you scarfy? No you don't!"

"Jay you're talking to a scarf..."

Kai sat on the couch with his face buried into his phone. _'If you tune them out you won't get dragged into it'_ , he thought.

"Kai what do you think?" Jay said with a hopeful face.

Kai made The the mistake of looking up. He was trapped. Jay was using his puppy dog eyes and Nya glared dagger at him. "Uh... it... looks alright. I guess?"

Jay perked up and laughed. "Haha! Eat it Cole!"

Kai air pumped his fist and then returned to checking his Ninjagram.

Cole rolled his eyes. "It's still two against two Jay. You didn't win this argument! It's a tie!"

Jay scrunched up his nose and thought about it. _'How do I win this?! I need a tie breaker! But.. Lloyd's at his Mom's place, Sensei is still aging so he might be too moody.. but that leaves...'_

"ZANE!", Jay yelled.

The nindroid had been meditating peacefully in his room. Well, almost peacefully. The bickering didn't help, but something else had been nagging at him. Something foreign, yet familiar. He shook it off and began to stand.

Jay burst into Zane's room. The blue ninja rushed over to Zane and shook his shoulders. " _ZaneIneedyoutobreakatie!_ "

Zane paused a moment as he deciphered what Jay had said. Once he got the jist of it he sighed. "Jay I have told you that I do not wish to partake in breaking ties."

Jay whined, "I knoooow. But this is important!" He clasped his hands together and gave him the puppy eyes.

Zane smiled and shook his head. "Fine, what was it that I need to decide on?"

Jay smiled and motioned to his neck. "Does my scarf look good?"

Zane examined the scarf carefully. It was bright orange and way too big for Jay. It smelled like dirty socks and the bathroom after Taco Tuesday. In general, it was okay at best.

 _'It looks disgusting! He should throw it away! It's makes him look like even more of an idiot.",_ Zane thought. The nindroid blinked hard for a second. Had he really just thought that?

"I think it looks fine Jay. Though, it does need washed. It smells like Cole's cooking.", Zane sighed.

Jay accepted the answer with a smile. "Thanks Zane!" Then he ran back to the living room to gloat to Cole and Nya.

Zane sat on the ground as the door shut. ' _What was I thinking? Literally! I have never thought Jay is an idiot. Clumsy, yes, but not idiotic!'_

 _'Nothing is wrong with me! It's them! The others just use me. They don't care for me! I have no friends! No family!'_

Zane suddenly gasped and grabbed at his power source. A white hot pain seared through him. It pulsed once and then faded away. "What- What was that?!"

He took in deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. _'What's wrong with me?'_

 _03030303030303303030330303_

 **I just wanted to say thanks for reading this! Also this part will NOT be in the first story. It was written just so everyone who reads can get a feel for the story. Anyways, Byelo!**


	3. IMPORTANT INFORMATION

**Hey everyone! This is gonna be some pretty crappy news... but I promise it isn't all bad.**

 ***deep breath* Okay, so, thanks to a certain review I have decided that I am going to rewrite Open Up Your Eyes. I took into consideration the fact that there was, in fact, copyright problems. I do not believe that the user that threatened my account would do anything but I knew that there was some copyright infringement. Out of the goodness in my heart I decided just to play along. So, if you would like to read the original songfic then I suggest you either PM me to get it or take screenshots. Don't worry, the story will still be there! I'll change things up a bit so there is no singing and it is just a "heated conversation". Anyways I hope you guys aren't too disappointed but I will post the rewritten version within the next 48 hours. So sorry about this! I love you all!**


End file.
